Unendlich
by AkuZeku
Summary: AkuRoku // Deutsche Übersetzung der finnischen Story "Ikuinen" von Endles. Handlung: Eine feuchtfröhliche Nacht und ein böses Erwachen. Was sind die Konsequenzen?


**Unendlich**

Von Endles

_**ÜBERSETZUNG AUS DEM FINNISCHEN**_

**Originaltitel:** Ikuinen

**Autorin:** Endles

(Bitte hier auf FF Net suchen, falls ihr den Originaltext sehen wollt, ich kann keine Links einbinden)

**DIS-/CLAIMER:**

Weder Kingdom Hearts, noch eine der darin vorkommenden Personen gehört mir. Kingdom Hearts gehört _**Square Enix**_. Des Weiteren habe ich diese Story lediglich vom Finnischen ins Deutsche übersetzt. Idee und Story gehören _**Endles**_, einer der Autorinnen von . Ich werde hierfür nicht bezahlt. Ich garantiere nicht, dass jeder Satz völlig richtig übersetzt wurde, da ich erst knapp über ein Jahr Finnisch lerne.

_**__________________________________**_

**UNENDLICH**

*************______________________________

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht versuchten zwei eindeutig betrunkene Gestalten den Weg durch den Korridor ins Schlafzimmer zu finden. Einer der Männer drückte den anderen mit ganzem Gewicht gegen die Tür. Immer wieder biss er mehr oder weniger sanft den Hals des anderen. Dem gelang es dennoch trotz allem, die Tür zu öffnen und beide stürzten direkt ins Zimmer. Es folgte ein Fluchen und weitere Küsse entlang seines Halses und in seinem Gesicht. Schließlich erreichten sie beide eine vertikale Position. "Die Tür...", sagte einer der beiden und der andere schloss besagte Zimmertür ab. Einen Moment später erfüllte ein Stöhnen und Seufzen den Raum sowie der Klang des vor Bewegung knarrenden Bettes. Dies setzte sich bis spät in die Nacht fort. Dann wurde es still.

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte eine kleine Gestalt mit schwarzer Kutte an die gleiche Tür und trat ein. Als sie die zwei Männer im Bett bemerkte, sprang sie sofort schockiert einen Schritt zurück. Dann begann sie zu schluchzen. Einer der schlafenden Männer wachte auf. Sein sandfarbenes Haar war völlig zerzaust und es schien als ob er nicht wüsste, wo er war. Er bemerkte die schluchzende Gestalt in der Tür und schaute um sich zu dem Mann, der neben ihm lag. "Verzeih mir, verzeih mir...!", rief er verängstigt und mit um sich gewickelter Decke lief er zu dem in der Tür stehenden Menschen hinüber. "Ich schwöre, ich hab keine Ahnung was passiert ist! Verzeih mir bitte!" Der schluchzende Mensch beruhigte sich ein wenig. "Das macht nichts, Demyx, ich bin dir nicht böse...", antwortete er, seine Stimme die eines jungen Mannes. "Aber sag..." Seine Stimme brach mitten im Satz ab und er schnappte nach Luft, um fortfahren zu können. "Sag dem dort, dass ich ihn nicht sehen will." Damit ging der Junge weg, zurück durch den Korridor und in ein anderes Zimmer.

*** * ***

Acht Tage später...

*** * ***

Der Wind wehte und ließ rote, abgestorbene Blätter überall auf die lange Straße fallen. In einem schäbigen Vorort lief eine einsame Person durch eine kleine, alte Gasse zwischen zwei Einfamilienhäusern. Immer weiter trat sie eine leere Coladose vor sich her, bis diese aus ihrer Reichweite verschwand. Die Person schnaubte und schob ihre schwarze Kapuze nach oben, enthüllte das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und ließ so die blonden Haare zum Vorschein kommen.

Er sah sich um und kam zum Stillstand. Vor sich brach schwarzer Rauch aus dem Boden. Aus der Mitte des schwarzen Rauchs erschien ein zweiter Mann in einer ähnlichen schwarzen Kutte, aber er hatte längeres, flammenrotes Haar. Der Mann, der gerade erst angekommen war, öffnete die Augen. Sie waren grün. Er grinste.

"Roxas. Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung.", sagte er zu dem Blonden, Roxas.

"Nicht, dass es für dich eine Überraschung gewesen wäre, Axel, du wusstest genau, dass ich hier sein würde." Axel, der rothaarige Mann, zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Vielleicht hab ich es gewusst, vielleicht nicht.", sagte er und kam einen Schritt näher.

"Roxas..." Axels Flüstern war nur schwach, aber trotzdem brachte es Roxas zum Erstarren. Als Axel seine Hand erhob, um Roxas' Wange zu berühren, schob dieser sie beiseite und drehte sich weg.

"Du hättest nicht kommen sollen, das hier ist nur meine Mission.", sagte er und verschwand durch den plötzlich wieder auftauchenden schwarzen Rauch außer Sichtweite.

Axel stand noch immer am gleichen Platz und sah zum Himmel hinauf.

"Den Teufel werd ich tun...", murmelte er zu sich selbst und verschwand, um Roxas zu folgen.

Irgendwo weit weg, an einem Ort ohne Namen, stand ein gewisser Mann mit schwarzer Kapuze bewegungslos auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und starrte in Richtung eines herzförmigen Mondes. Der Mann hatte blaues Haar, die ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht wehten und versuchten, die X-förmige Narbe in der Mitte zu verdecken. Seine goldenen Augen blieben zum Mond gerichtet, während ein zweiter Mann hinter ihm erschien. "Saïx, ich hab mich schon gewundert, wohin du verschwunden bist!", rief der Mann.

"Nirgendwohin, Xigbar, niemals." Xigbar schob die Kapuze hoch, enthüllte die schwarz-grauen Haare und die Narben in seinem Gesicht. Er blickte mit einem Auge nach oben und dann zurück zu Saïx.

"Na, das kannst du nicht wissen. Aber hör mal!" Er sprang neben Saïx. "Axel ist Roxas wieder gefolgt und wir bräuchten ihn." Saïx löste sich und wendete sich von Xigbar ab.

"Und warum interessiert mich das?" Xigbar grinste. "Ich soll dir von Xemnas sagen, er befiehlt, dass du das Flammenkerlchen zurückholst!" Saïx knurrte und lief vorbei an Xigbar in Richtung eines gerade eben erschienenen Portals.

"Vielen Dank, Xemnas...", murmelte er und verschwand in dem schwarzen Rauch. Xigbar sah für einen Moment zum Mond und lachte. "Saïx ist wirklich der Hund vom Chef!" Dann sprang er vom Dach des Hochhauses und verschwand.

*** * ***

"Axel! Hör auf, mir zu folgen, du fängst an mich an Saix mit Xemnas zu erinnern! " Roxas ging lief schnell auf dem Fußweg entlang der viel befahrenen Straße ganz im Zentrum von Twilight Town. Er versuchte, Axel in die Irre zu führen, aber der Rotkopf folgte ihm wie der Hai dem Schiff.

"Ich höre nicht auf. Versuch nicht mal, mich mit Saïx zu vergleichen!" In Axels Stimme war ein mildes Entsetzen zu hören.

"Roxas, ich hab gehofft, dass du mal für einen Moment zuhören könntest!" Axel umfasste die Schultern des kleineren Jungen und brachte ihn damit zum Stehen.

"Ich weiß, dass du mich nach Allem mit Recht hasst, aber ich will, dass du wenigstens weißt, dass es mir sehr Leid tut und dass es überhaupt nichts bedeutet hat!" Roxas vermied es, Axel in die Augen zu sehen und kehrte seinen Blick zu Boden.

"Du weißt genau, dass ich dich nicht hasse..." Kleine Tränen rollten über seine Wange und fielen auf die Erde.

"...Das könnte ich nicht, selbst wenn ich ein Herz hätte." Er sah Axel in die Augen, seine eigenen voller Tränen. Axel lächelte zart und wischte sie aus Roxas' Augen.

"Danke, Roxas...", Axel schlang seine Arme um Roxas und drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Sehr berührend, aber Axel will jetzt einfach nur zurück."

Als sie diese Stimme hörten, hätten beide Männer ein Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn sie ein Herz besessen hätten. Saïx kam näher auf die beiden vor Schock gelähmten Männer zu und grinste, zeigte damit mehr Gefühl als jemals zuvor.

""Saïx…", Axel schaffte es endlich aus seinem Schock heraus etwas zu sagen.

"...Mach das nie wieder!" Endlich kehrte Saïx' Gesichtsausdruck wieder in seinen normalen, gelangweilten Zustand zurück.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich tun soll, Nummer VIII."

Er machte einen Wink mit der Hand und ein Portal erschien hinter ihm.

"Ich würde empfehlen, ins Schloss zurückzukehren, der Boss wäre sonst ziemlich enttäuscht von dir." Er lief zum Portal hinter sich. Axel seufzte tief.

"Na, zumindest hab ich bekommen, was ich wollte.", murmelte er und löste sich aus Roxas' Griff.

"Ich muss gehen, Xigbar braucht mich bei irgendwas." Axel drehte sich um und lief in Richtung seines eigenen Portals, doch mitten im Gang hielt er inne und sah sich noch einmal um.

"Oh, Scheiße...", murmelte er und lachte leise.

"Viel Spaß, Roxy." Damit verschwand er in der Dunkelheit. Roxas wunderte sich einen Moment, doch dann begriff er. Jeder auf der Straße starrte ihn an.

"Äh... Guten Tag, allemann...", sagte Roxas ziemlich gequält und rannte dann an den Menschen vorbei auf die nächste Straße.

*** * ***

"Ach, hast du dich auch schon entschieden, herzukommen...?" Axel drehte sich um, und fand die Nummer Zwei der Organisation, Xigbar, hinter sich im Sofa sitzen.

"Du scheinst ja im Moment eine schwere Zeit zu haben. Was ist passiert?" Axel biss sich auf die Lippe. Acht Tage alte Erinnerungen legten sich auf seinen Geist und er dankte Gott, dass Roxas ihm verziehen hatte.

Xigbar seufzte. Axel war still und hatte anscheinend nicht vor zu antworten.

"Okay, aber du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich merkwürdig verhält. Auch Demyx benimmt sich kommisch Roxas gegenüber." Xigbar machte eine kleine Pause und warf einen Blick in Axels Richtung. Entweder war Axel von Natur aus so blass, oder seine Aussage hatte gerade dazu geführt, dass dieser erbleichte .

"Er hat total verwirrtes Zeug geredet ... etwas von dir und Roky und von irgendwas, das vor acht Tagen geschehen sein soll..." Xigbar grinste zu sich selbst nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. Das Flammenkerlchen würde schon reden. Alles erzählen. Alles.

"Gut!", rief Axel und hob seine Hände hoch, um sich zu ergeben.

"Letztendlich würdest du es ja sowieso irgendwie schaffen, mich zum reden zu bringen" Xigbar wandte sich Axel nun noch ein Stück interessierter zu.

"Also vor acht Tagen...", begann Axel.

"...Luxord hat mal wieder eine ganz normale Kartenspielnacht veranstaltet und ich und Demyx sind weggegangen, weil wir dort nichts zu tun hatten." Axel sah in Richtung der Tür des Kartensammlers, ganz als befürchtete er, dass dieser plötzlich auftauchen könnte.

"Naja, dann kam Xaldin mit seinem Reiswein und letztendlich waren wir so blau, dass wir uns nichtmal an unsere eigenen Namen erinnern konnten, und dann..." Axel zögerte einen Moment bevor er fortfuhr.

"... ist es passiert und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin, lag ich nackt neben Demyx im Bett und ... Naja, Roxas ist reingekommen..." Xigbar hatte aufgehört zu grinsen und schien ein wenig ... gereizt zu sein?

"Demyx hat sich selbst die Schuld gegeben, aber Roxy war ihm nicht böse, nur mir... Aber wir haben das schon geklärt! Wir können die Sache jetzt vergessen! Was ist unsere Mission?" Aus Axels Stimme war Nervosität zu hören.

"Warte mal noch.. Du hast also mit Demyx geschlafen?" Axel lachte unsicher.

"Ja, ich nehme an, so könnte es ..." Sein Satz wurde auf ziemlich schmerzhafte Weise unterbrochen, als Xigbar Axel mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Hart.

"Vielen Dank, du beschissener Scheißkerl...", knurrte Axel, während er seine Nase hielt. Blut floss.

"Meine Nase könnte gebrochen sein, das wäre mir ziemlich recht..."

Xigbar ging ohne ein Wort an Axel vorbei und aus der Tür nach draußen.

"Na, hier ist Xigbar aber echt kein großer Herzensfreund gewesen.", sagte Axel zu sich selbst und trat in das Portal, um zu Vexen gelangen, damit dieser seine Nase heilen konnte.

*** * ***

In einem kleinen Schlafzimmer öffnete sich ein Portal und heraus trat ein völlig erschöpfter Roxas. Er fiel sofort ins Bett und brummte. Während er zum Dachgiebel starrte, dachte er bei sich:

"So ist es besser... Ich will ihm nicht mehr böse sein, er hat es nicht absichtlich- und noch nie vorher getan..." Er setzte sich auf und gähnte. Dann wandte er seinen Blick auf das auf dem Tisch neben sich liegende Papier. Ein Seufzer.

"Ich muss mich jetzt mal um den Report kümmern. Xemnas will den ja um Sechs sehen und es ist schon..." Ein flüchtiger Blick in Richtung Uhr, dann ein zweiter und plötzlich ein panischer Sprung vom Bett. "Halb Sechs! Wie zum Teufel soll ich das schaffen...?" Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, während er zum Stift griff und wie besessen schnell zu schreiben begann.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand derselbe Junge aufgeregt vor der Tür des Chefs. Er brauchte nicht augeregt sein. Das war nicht nötig, waren doch Demyx' Reporte immer wie aus einem Märchenbuch, bis auf die Bilder. Das war es nicht. Er war besorgt wegen des Inhalts des Reports. Xemnas würde nicht gerade froh darüber sein, zu hören, dass er wegen einer ihn umzingelnden Menschenmenge nicht alles bekommen hatte. Schon alleine der Gedanke, zu Xemnas gehen zu müssen, ließ einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Xemnas konnte beängstigend sein.

Trotz allem nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und trat ein.

*** * ***

"Selbst Rudolph hat eine schönere rote Nase...", dachte Axel, während er zur Sicherheit einen kalten Lappen gegen seine drückte.

"Naja, wenigstens ist es nicht mehr offen... Muss Vexen danken, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe." Seine Nase war zum Glück nicht gebrochen, es war nur ziemlich viel Blut geflossen, aber jetzt war sie in Ordnung, nur geschwollen. Es klopfte an der Tür. Axel drehte sich im Bett, so weit es liegend möglich war, in Richtung Tür.

"Komm rein und erschrick nicht!", rief er. Mit einem Lächeln trat Roxas ein. Und dann bemerkte er Axels Nase.

"Was in aller Welt hast du gemacht?", fragte er und setzte sich neben Axel aufs Bett.

"Lange Geschichte. Xigbar hat es mir übelgenommen, dass..." Er verstummte mitten im Satz und sah in Roxas' Augen. Grüne Augen begegneten blauen.

"Roxas, ich liebe dich so sehr." Roxas lehnte sich nach vorn.

"Du weißt genau, dass das nicht möglich ist." Er lächelte mild und sprach dann weiter.

"Aber trotzdem... ich dich auch." Axel löste seine Hand von dem Lappen und ließ ihn aufs Bett fallen. Er legte seine Hand auf Roxas' Wange und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen, um seinen Freund zu küssen.

"Roxas..." Axels Flüstern war gerade noch so zu hören.

"Ich bin für immer dein. Einzig und allein dein."

Dann küssten sie sich wieder.

**~*~ENDE~*~**

_Es wäre echt schön, wenn ihr der Autorin (Siehe oben, Endles) bei der Originalstory einen Kommentar auf Englisch hinterlassen könntet (Oder hier auf Deutsch und ich übersetze es ihr dann auf Finnisch) Ist natürlich kein Muss, aber sie würde sich sicher freuen. :-) Danke fürs Lesen!_**  
**


End file.
